Cuidando de la princesa Saiyajin
by Marthita14
Summary: Bulma y vegeta deciden salir de viaje por un par de semanas dejando al cuidado de la pequeña Bulla a Bills y wills Que clase de aventuras le esperan a la princesa saiyajin pasen y averigüen


**_Holaaaa como se encuentran chicas y chicos .bueno les vengo a compartir esta historia pequeñita de dragon ball , como saben la hija de vegeta y bulma ya nació asi que este fic es como un regalo a los felices padres no se olviden pasar por mi otras historias y dejarme un comentario esta historia sera cortita a comparación de las que estoy escribiendo si mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo_**

* * *

 _Prologo_

* * *

 _Han pasado 4 años desde el torneo del poder, Del cual el universo 7 Resulto ganador gracias a la fusión de Goku y vegeta, quienes habían logreado derrotar a Jiren ya que habían logrado dominar el ultra instinct . cuando el torneo termino Goku ,le pidio a las super Esferas del dragon que regresaran a la vida a todos los universos que habían sido destruidos. al principio Zeno sama no estaba de acuerdo pero Son Goku, logro convencerlo diciéndole que si todo regresaba a la normalidad los peleadores tendrían tiempo para entrenar y volverse más fuerte para que la próxima vez todo seria mucho mejor ._

 _en la corporación Capsula Bulma discutía con Vegeta ya que este prefería entrenar que ir de vacaciones con ella. para el príncipe de los saiyajin aquella idea sonaba estúpida por que tendrían que salir si en la casa lo tenían prácticamente todo en verdad había momentos en que no entendía a esa mujer ._

 _No entiendes que es un ¡no!….deja fastidiarme no tengo tiempo paraperderlo con esas estupideces –comento el príncipe de los Saiyajin con los brazos cruzados – Ademas por que tendríamos que ir a esa cosa luna de azúcar o como sea que se llame ._

-Es Luna de miel mono idiota y es algo que las parejas normales hacen cuando se casan ademas que me la debes jamás hacemos nada de pareja solo por esta vez vegeta dame gusto en esto es muy importante para mí – la voz de Bulma se notaba suplicante la idea se le había ocurrido ya que hace unos días volvió a ver a una compañera de escuela y ella le comento que su marido le había invitado a una segunda luna de miel , lo que hiso sentir mal a la peli azul ya que ella jamás había tenido una

 _-yo no te debo nada mujer si no lo recuerdas en ese tiempo estaba peliando con los androides y cell para salvar tu trasero despreocupado -el saiyajin estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando escucho aquella comparación que tanto odiaba_

 _-Yamacha hubiera aceptado acompañarme – comento la peli azul con simpleza dándose la vuelta para entrar al baño con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo que ese era un duro golpe al orgullo de su esposo._

 _-No me compares con esa maldita sabandija mujer –exclamo el príncipe en cólera odiaba cuando bulma lo comparaba con ese gusano de tercera clase el era vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin mejor a ese estúpido humano_

 _Bulla, que se mantenía jugando con sus muñecas se había asustado por la forma en la que su padre, le había contestado a su mama, ella era a la única con la que vegeta se podía mostrar cariñoso pero sabía que su padre tenía un fuerte temperamento, era testigo de las reprimendas que le daba a su hermano._

 _-Papi por qué no vas con mama suena divertido un viaje en un barco nunca sales de esa cámara que mami te hiso – comento con inocencia la pequeña saiyajin ,si había a alguien que no podía negare nada esa era a su pequeña princesa así que a regañadientes acepto_

 _-Sera la primera y única vez que iremos a ese lugar mujer después no me molestaras con ese tipo de estupideces – hablo el príncipe saliendo de la habitación_

 _Bulma, sonrió contenta no cavia duda que vegeta no podía negarle nada a su hija era su debilidad y eso ella lo tomaría a su favor. Tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de milk, para pedirle de favor si trunks se podía quedar con ella unos días ya que por fin había convencido a su marido de salir de viaje, la esposa de goku ,quedo sorprendida pensaba que vegeta jamás aceptaría algo como eso ,la esposa de su mejor amigo .acepto de muy buena gana cuidar al pequeño Trunks ,el niño era como de la familia . a hora tenía que pensar quien le cuidaría a Bulla le marco a krillin y numero 18 pero para su desgracia no se encontraban en la ciudad de seguro habían salido a visitar a numero 17 , pensó en yamacha pero rapidamante desecho a aquella idea vegeta prefería morir antes de dejar a su princesa a cuidado de Yamcha jamás dejaría al su pequeña hija con el viejo pervertido del maestro roshi suspiro algo desilusionada si no encontraba quien cuidara a bulla no podría salir de viaje . Cuando se escucho en el patio el ruido que ella conocía mejor que nadie habían llegado Billis y Willis sonrió levemente por fin había encontrado a los niñeros que cuidarían de su pequeña hija la Peli azul camino al patio para recibir a sus invitaos con la pequeña bura de la mano cuando llegaron la niña se soltó de su mano para correr a dirección de los dioses_

 _-Tío Wills y Tío Bills ! mis papas saldrán de luna de miel –la pequeña exclamo emocionada a o pesar del temperamento difícil del bills, con la pequeña saiyajin era diferente permitía ese tipo trato_

 _-Ya veo pequeña Bulla a sí que tus papis irán de luna de miel tal vez te hagan un hermanito – comento wills con picardía provocando que vegeta volteara la cara sonrojado_

 _Bulma ,al ver el trato que su pequeña tenia con los dioses se animo a pedirle aquel favor , sabía que su Bulla estaría en buenas manos los dioses jamás permitirían que le pasara nada malo a su princesa , Wills le tenía mucho cariño a la niña al igual que bills aunque este último siempre lo negara ._

 _-Bills sama le gustaría comer cosas deliciosas por un años entero – vegeta se le quedo viendo a su mujer mientras wills cargaba a bura ambos dioses le prestaron atención a lo que la mujer les decía – lo único que tienen que hacer es cuidar a bulla por un par de semanas y les daré de la major comida que hay en la tierra que dice._

 _Tanto bills como willis se voltearon a ver al ángel le brillaban los ojos, no dudo en aceptar sin prestarle atención a las quejas de el dios, bulma sonrió satisfecha todo había salido tal cual lo habia planeado estrecho la mano del ángel y subió al cuarto de su hija para preparar la maleta procuro poner todo lo que la niña necesitaba. luego de unos minutos la mujer bajo junto a la pequeña tomada de la mano le entrego la maleta y las capsulas que contenían la mas exquisita comida de la tierra_

 _-Mami papi los voy a extrañar – bulla abrazo a vegeta dándole un beso en la magia cosa que hiso sonrojar al príncipe de los saiyajin , para luego abrazar a su mama –Mami no olvides traerme algo de tu viaje ._

 _Wiss cargo a bulla , para marcharse a su planeta ignorando las quejas de Bilss tanto vegeta como bulma ,vieron marcharse a su pequeña el príncipe sabia que mientras estuviera, con ellos a bulla no le pasaría nada nadie era lo suficientemente tonto para atacar el planeta de bills ya que tendrían una muerte segura ._

 _-Wills me quieres explicar porque aceptaste que cuidáramos a esta niña soy un dios no un niñero y menos de una niña saiyajin – durante el trayecto bulla se había quedado dormida en los brazos del ángel_

 _-Billis sama vio cuanta comida nos dio bulma, además no creo que bulla nos cause problemas véala dormir es tan inocente son solo unos días, usted siempre dice que esta aburrido tener a alguien como bulla le hará bien-luego de lo que el angel le contento ninguno volvió a hablar_

 _-solo por la comida permitiré que esta niña se quede en el planeta – comento el dios mirando de reojo a la pequeña que dormía en los brazos de su maestro_

 _Cuando llegaron al planeta del dios ,Wills dejo a bulla en la habitación de Bills, sonriendo enternecido realmente bulla tenia la facilidad de lograr que las personas a su alrededor la quisieran era un niña muy bonita ._

 _-Aun no despierta – Bills pregunto entrando a la recamara que ocuparía ese par de semanas bura._

 _-Sera mejor dejarla dormir señor Bills , iré a la cocina para calentar la comida que bulma nos dio , estoy seguro que cuando Bulla despierte tendrá hambre ._

 _Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la niña dormir plácidamente, luego de un par de horas la pequeña saiyajin ,fue abriendo los ojos , tomo a su osito de peluche que wills le había puesto en la cama y salió de la habitación maravillada por la naturaleza de aquel sitio desconocido para la pequeña , se acerco a un lago para jugar con el agua cristalina ._

 _-Señor Bills puede ir a buscar a Bulla, mientras sirvo la cena – pregunto el ángel asomando su cabeza por la puerta._

 _Se levanto disgustado el era un dios no era la niñera de esa niña solo había aceptado ir a buscarla por que se moría de hambre , abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bulla percatándose que no había nadie gruño en disgusto apenas llevaba unas horas y la pequeña saiyajin ya se había perdido ,la busco por medio de su ki percatándose que estaba a fuera del castillo se dispuso ir a buscarla para poder comer , al llegar al lugar donde estaba la niña no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver lo maravillada que ella estaba con su planeta se quedo observándola unos segundos hasta que la pequeña noto su presencia corriendo a donde él estaba ._

 _-Tio Bills el castillos es muy bonito es como el de los cuentos – comento la pequeña princesa emocionada._

 _El dios no pudo evitar sonreír aunque no le gustara admitirlo Bura tenía la capacidad de robarle el corazón a cualquiera con solo una sonrisa camino a donde estaba la niña con una leve sonrisa en su rostro_

 _-a partir de a hora tu serás la princesa de este castillo –comento sonriendo pasando la mano en la cabeza de la niña – ven vamos a comer – extendió su mano para que para caminar con ella ._

 _-De verdad yo seré la princesa de este castillo – pregunto la niña con ilusión mirando a el dios_

 _-si , este será tu castillo , pero no le digas a wills es un secreto entre los dos te parece – la niña a sitio tomando la mano sonriéndose_

 _Wills quien había observado lo sucedido entre bills ya la niña, sonrió complacido el sabia que a pesar de que bills, aparentaba que no le interesaba Bulla, lo cierto es que el dios solo permitía que la niña lo tratara con tanta confianza, la princesita era la adoración de vegeta y de todos los que la conocía .wills volteo a ver a lo más profundo del bosque al sentir la presencia de un visitante cosa que no fue para nada del agrado del dios, su fiel asistente apareció a a un lado del dios del universo 7 para recibir a tan inesperada visita ._

 _-Ese idiota de Champa siempre llega sin avisar – comento el dios gruñendo el desagrado_

 _Bulla miraba a los dos deidades confundida no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, quedo sorprendida a ver a aquellas personas que iban llegando la mujer era alta de esbelta figura era muy parecida a wills, a lado de ella venia un gato parecido a bills solo que era más gordo y bajo de estatura._

 _-¡porque diablos! vienes sin invitación champa – pregunto disgustado el dios del séptimo universo – sabes que me desagrada que me visites._

 _-Que modales tienes flacucho solo pasaba de visita esa no es forma de tratar a tus visitas –contesto su gemelo llamándole la atención la niña que se escondía detrás de wills –y dime quien es esa mocosa- el dios del 6to universo se agacho un poco para poder mejor a la niña_

 _-Yo no soy ninguna mocosa mi nombre es Bulla gato gordo – respondió molesta cosa que provoco la risa de vados por la forma en que le contesto a su alumno y no fue para nada del agrado del dios del sexto universo_

 _-Ella es Bulla es la hija de vegeta tiene 4 años estará por unos días a nuestro cuidado –Explico wills mientras miraba a la niña quien hacia un puchero ._

 _-`Es una niña muy bonita- comento Vados quedando a la altura de la niña mientras pasaba su mano sobre el cabello de la niña sonriendo - hola bulla mi nombre es Vados soy la hermana mayor de wills eres una niña muy linda_

 _-Hola mi Nombre es Bulla el gusto es mío – la niña hiso una reverencia para luego tomar la mano de Wills – te pareces mucho al Tio Wills –comento la niña sonriendo ._

 _-Eso es porque el y yo somos hermanos gemelos – Vados contesto sonriendo en verdad aquella niña era muy linda –Y dime te cuidan bien –el angel pregunto mirando a su hermano ._

 _-Si.. Los tios Wiss y Bills me cuidan bien ademas que mami y papi me dieron mis juguetes ellos salieron de viaje – respondió la niña a la angel del 6to universo_

 _Wilss invito a su hermana y a Champa a cenar. había suficiente comida para todos, a Bills no le agrado la idea pero no pudo hacer nada , camino con la Niña tomada de la mano, Mientras champa , sonreía con burla al llegar al comedor Wills Acomodo a la pequeña princesa para que pudiera comer._

 _-dime hermano esta niña es fuerte –pregunto Vados con curiosidad pues en el torneo del poder había visto el poder que vegeta tenia –por que me imagino que al ser hija de ese saiyajin vegeta debe ser fuerte ._

 _-En realidad a un no lo se Bulla es a un muy pequeña para ser entrenada pero me imagino que si lo es –el angel .sonrió al ver a la pequeña – de todas maneras no creo que a bulma le guste que la entrenen bulla es mas para ser una princesa que una guerrera._

 _Al escuchar las palabras del asistente de Bills , bulla dejo de comer lo que más quería cuando tuviera una edad más avanzada era ser entrenada veía como Pan que era un año mayor era fuerte y ya sabía bolar y en definitiva ella quería aprender lo mismo que su amiga ._

 _-Tio Wills- la niña lo llamo haciendo que el ángel le prestara toda su atención – lo que yo quiero es aprender a pelear al igual que Pan –las palabras de la niña tomaron por sorpresa al ángel – prométame que cuando crezca un poco más me enseñara a pelear quiero ser mas fuerte que Pan y mi hermano Trunk pero sobre todo quiero transformarme en super saiyajin ._

 _El no supo que responder no podía prometerle eso a la niña no sin antes hablar con sus padres pero parecía que Bulla no se iba a dar por vencida escucho una fuerte risa era su hermana quien reía por la situación_

 _-Si mi hermano no quiere entrenarte pequeña yo lo are – Champa escupió su comida al escuchar las palabras de su Maestra para luego voltear a verla desconcertado._

 _-¡Vados es que te volviste loca! Me niego a que esta niña mal educada valla a mi planeta no y no jamás – comento el dios del universo 6 enojado pues a un recordaba como aquella mocosa lo había tratado_

 _-No soy una mocosa gato gordo – la niña hiso un puchero sacándole la lengua cosa que molesto al dios quien se puso de pie enojado ._

 _-Sera mejor que no intentes nada encontrar de ella Champa – Bills quien se habia mantenido en silencio se puso de pie encarando a su hermano – además no ha mentido eres un dios gordo – dijo riendo_

 _Champa y Bills estaban a punto de tener una de las tantas peleas que siempre tenían cuando sus ayudantes los detuvieron, ambos se sentaron a un enojados cruzando los brazos ._

 _-Champa Sama la que se esta ofreciendo a entrenarla soy yo no usted y no es necesario que usted venga conmigo para eso pero quiero entrenar a esta pequeña quiero ver que_

 _Luego de la cena tan entretenida que habían tenido y con la promesa de Vados que cuando la niña tuviera una edad apropiada ella la entrenaría los visitantes se, marcharon de su planeta, Wilss caminaba con la niña por los pasillos del castillo, cuando la pequeña se detuvo de golpe ._

 _-sucede algo Pequeña – el ángel le sonrió levemente quedando a su altura._

 _-Yo quiero que usted sea quien me entrene – las palabras de la niña hicieron sonreír al angel quien paso su mano por el hermoso cabello de la menor- no importa lo que su hermana diga usted es mas fuerte ._

 _El angel estaba enternecido realmente bulla era una niña muy tierna luego de pensarlo un poco asistió de todos modos tal vez cuando vaya creciendo aquella idea se le olvide ._

 _-Esta bien prometo entrenarte cuando llegues a una edad adecuada de acuerdo pero a hora es mejor dormir – wills cargo a la pequeña para acostarla en su cama espero unos minutos a que se quedara dormida para salir de su cuarto_

* * *

 ** _Bueno anterior mente ya había subido la historia pero quería cambiarle algunas cosas es por eso que decidí subirla de nuevo actualmente estoy trabajando en otras historias pero espero tener el capitulo 2 para finales de mes o principios de marzo este fic tendrá 10 capitulos espero les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografía_**


End file.
